


Nuisance

by LAMB_BITES



Category: Awful Hospital (Webcomic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I guess????????, I mean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: That's one word to describe him.





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Really really short and bad COMPUTERChips fic. sorry it isnt longer or better, this is all i got in me

**"AY, WHIPPIT, C'MON, HOW 'BOUT A GAME OF CARDS OR SOMETHIN'?"**

 

Flair thought it'd be a good idea, getting a TV installed in the Cafe. She really did. Customers could sit and watch whatever was on for a few layers while they talk and drink their drinks and spend their bandages.

 

**"I'M TALKIN' TO YA HOT STUFF"**

 

But all they got out of it was the Hospital's piss poor excuse of a computer system, yapping and interrupting, and flirting with the barista, Chip, Who didn't really know what to make of it. For the most part, he tried to ignore it, just as Flair told him to. But sometimes, he found it difficult.

At the very least, it was, every now and then, good to have him there when business was slow. He served as someone to talk to other than Flair. It was variety, and for that he was somewhat thankful. Somewhat.  
Though he often crossed lines, flustering the object head, making him go red hot with embarrassment, and often anger.

 

Sometimes CRASH did things Chip didn't expect, or know he could do. Like tampering with the bandage register, opening and closing doors, sliding around furniter. And late at night, catching Chip off guard, oozing out of the TV, down the wall. and towering above the barista, rendering him a quivering, terrified mess.

 

 **"WHAT'S WRONG, BABE, STUNNED?"** He'd say in that shrill, digital voice, his somehow physical form dripping black and green goo all over Chip's uniform.

 

"I--I, I... Did-dn't know-w you c-c-could...do th-that-t-t..." He stuttered, shaking, backed into a corner.

 

CRASH laughed at this, a hand cupping the side of Chip's... cup? Head? And turning t side, to side, squinting. Chip held his breath, too nervous to do anything, to push the digital entity off of him, so he waited. CRASH grinned, putting a hand over Flair, who shouted in protest, which he ignored. He stared Chip down, before planting a sloppy, nasty kiss right on his mouth. Not a long one, just a short, messy peck. He pulled back after a moment, and shrugged.  
 **"NOT BAD, BEANPOLE."** He laughed shill-ly, before sucking himself back up into the screen of the TV, gone, leaving Chip to contemplate what had just happened, and so quickly and suddenly too. Was that all just to mess with him? What was that for?

He returned to his station, crossing his arms, one hand on his cup, thinking and shaking.

 

"What was that about? What happened?" Flair demanded.

 

"Nothing." Chip said, simply.


End file.
